Acting Like An Angel
by NikMarieCav
Summary: This is the sequel to the story I wrote. Becoming An Angel.
1. Prologue

_A/N:Hey here is the second story. It is the continuation of Becoming an Angel. I hope you guys like this._

**Acting Like An Angel**

**By: Bestdramaforver**

**Chapter: Prologue**

It has been a few months since Derek passed away. Sam and Casey have been hanging out even more than ever, Casey still isn't use to not seeing Derek in his room or at school or even on a date with the chick of the week. She knew it would be awhile until she got use to it. Like God promised her Derek was her angel and they could talk and see each other. Derek came and talked to her every night before she went to sleep. They talked about everything and anything.

"Hey Derek."

"Hey Case, How did your day go today?"

"Oh it was fun. Sam and I went to the moives to see 'The Proposal.'"

"Man I wish I could have been there too." Derek told Casey he was okay about how close her and Sam were getting. But he really wanted to be the guy she was going to the movies with.

"I know me too. I miss getting to hang out with you."

"Case do you remember when we were in the dream state and we were married with kids?"

"Derek us married? That is funny. We have always been bestfriends. I can't think of you as anything else. Plus you protect me."

"Oh that's you better get to bed. You have to do a lot tomorrow so you can tell me all about it." Derek left and Casey was wondering why Derek was saying they had a dream about being married. That didn't make any sense because they have always been bestfriends. Casey drifted off to sleep and couldn't wait until tomorrow to hang out with Sam,

_A/N: Please tell me what you think of this._


	2. Meeting God

_A/N:Hey here is the second story._

**Acting Like An Angel**

**By: Bestdramaforver**

**Chapter One: Meeting God**

When Derek went away he went to take a place between Earth and Heaven. Here is where he could watch over Casey and make sure nothing can happen to her. When Derek went back he was very upset. He couldn't believe that Casey could forget those two precious weeks as if they never happened. He wished he could go back in time and fight a little harder instead of giving up when Casey told him too. She said that she would wait for him because she loved him. Why would she be ready to leave him to soon. He no longer wanted to be a guardian angel anymore. He wanted to be with Casey again and have the life that he saw. He wanted to know why he suffered this fate. Just than Derek saw a flash of light it was just like the one Casey saw. Then he saw the man approach him. When he reached Derek, he wasn't sure who this guy was.

"Do I know you?"

"Well you kinda do. I gave you the right to become Casey's guardian."

"How did you?"

"It was a promise I made to Casey. She wouldn't keep fighting because you slipped farther into a coma. It wasn't in her destiny to be in a coma anymore. She was to go through this heart break to make herself stronger. Holding on to the dream she saw wasn't helping her. So in her mind you two never saw that dream. The only thing Casey knows is you died in a car crash and that you guys have been bestfriends forever. She doesn't remember the fortune cookie or the hockey puck to the head. She knows you were her step brother but she doesn't remember all the fighting that you guys have had. She only remembers the good times that you guys had."

"Wait! You are the reason why she told me to move on! You are the reason why she can't remember anything or the reason why she hangs out with Sam now!"

"She didn't want to let you go. I told her that the expierence of losing you would lead her to find comfort in your bestfriend. She had told me how her and Sam had already dated but I told her that it would be different this time. Casey had a hard decision to make and she made the one decision that killed your heart. It killed her on the inside but that is what made her and Sam know how much they truly cared for each other. I know you don't want to hear this but you need too. Derek, Casey loved you with all her heart. Both of you two were destined to be together. But you two didn't come together until it was to late. You two were suppose to get together after the Sam break uo but you were dating Kendra, so everything became different. Then when you and Kendra broke up, Casey had found Max. So it seemed that you two would never come together. When you two came together it was to late. The plan you two had never got a chance to go. So I had to make a few changes to the plan."

"Like making me into a guardian angel for Casey? What was the first destiny?"

"The first destiny was you and Casey went out and when the accidents happen everything would be the same way. The only thing that would be different would be after a few months you would pull out and the dream you saw would come true. But because it didn't happen right away you guys didn't build the connection that the destiny needed to come true. Derek you must be happy for Casey because without your support your relationship won't grow it will only get worse. You will lose the friendship that you two have. Please don't make this decision today. Give it time."

"How can you say that I should let Casey move on with my best friend and not want to do anything about it. You really must know how much I love her. It will kill me everytime I see her and Sam get closer and closer together."

"Derek evenutally you will be able to grow and become the best guardian angel to Casey. But if you don't think you can handle it then I can find someone else to be her angel."

"No, I can be the best angel ever. It will be just hard to get use to see the girl I love with another man that is not me. It will just take time."

"Now that is what I want to hear. You are becoming stronger and growing to be a better person."

"I guess so."

"Derek just remember trust your mind, soul and heart." With that the man disappeared.

"Wait! What did you mean by that!" Derek was now confused about what he had to do. He promised that he would be opened to what Casey and Sam did. Derek just wanted to get to sleep because he couldn't think about what was going to happen in the next few days to come. When Derek went to sleep, he was dreaming that he never died. He was seeing him and Casey in the future that he saw, When Derek woke up he decided to go and see if Casey was up. When he got to her room he noticed she wasn't there he figured she must have went out with Sam.

_A/N:Please tell me what you think of this._


End file.
